powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi
is the of the Zyurangers, "Warrior of Wisdom". He is 27 years old (29 as of Super Sentai World, 47 years old in Gokaiger and 49 in Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters). He was the serious member although he was also caring and good-hearted. He had an older sister named Otome, whose death by Witch Bandora made him vow to avenge her. He is the only member who can read their ancient writing. He is the second-in-command to Yamato Tribe Prince Geki. Biography Early Life Born some 170-million-years ago, Goushi was a member of the Sharma Tribe, one of five tribes that worshiped dinosaurs. The Sharma tribe specifically worshiped the mammoth. Not much is known about Goushi's life during this period except for the fact that he had a sister named Otome who trained him how to be a warrior. The five tribes would later go to war against the evil witch Bandora who sought to bring an end to the age of dinosaurs. It was during this battle that Goushi's sister sacrificed her life in order to get him to safety. Ultimately, the Guardian Beasts stepped in to end the conflict by exiling Bandora and her followers on the planet Nemesis. With their kingdoms in shambles and the dinosaurs facing extinction, Goushi joined Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan, Dime Tribe Knight Boi, and Lithia Tribe Princess Mei in going into suspended animation only to be revived should Bandora ever return to terrorize the Earth once again. Their resting place was placed in a secret underground lair 2000 km under what is now present-day Tokyo and left in the care of the Mysterious Sage Barza. Zyuranger Rebirth In the year 1992, a Japanese space mission to the planet Nemesis led to the accidental release of Bandora and her minions. Seeking to pick things off where they left off, Bandora launched a full-scale assault on Tokyo. This prompted Barza to revive the warriors of the five tribes to put a stop to her. Brought up to date on what was going on, the five were given Dino Bucklers they could become the Zyurangers, avatars for the Guardian Beasts on Earth and the only force powerful enough to oppose Bandora. Goushi became the Black MammothRanger, and was under the command of Geki. Their primary mission was to save the lives of two children who were kidnapped from the space mission by Bandora. This led to battles against two of Bandora's creations, the Dora Monsters known as Dora Skelton and Dora Titan. Ultimately the monsters fell thanks to their new powers an abilities. Dora Titan, in particular, fell when Geki summoned the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus to destroy the gigantic monster. With her initial attack on Earth a failure, Bandora was forced to retreat to the moon where she launched subsequent attacks on Earth and the Zyurangers. Unfortunately, during this baptism of fire, the team's conventional weapons were destroyed during the battle against Dora Skelton. Needing new weapons that could withstand the dangers they would face, Geki led the team to the Land of Despair to obtain the Legendary Weapons. Despite interference from Bandroa's creation Dora Minotaur, the team succeeded and Goushi began wielding the Mothbreaker axe. Soon after, Geki was plagued by apocalyptic nightmares which coincided with a crisis of leadership among the other Zyurangers. This came to a head during their subsequent battle against Dora Sphinx and their lack of teamwork almost led to their destruction. Thankfully, Geki managed to reach out to the remaining four Guardian Beasts. Once combined the five guardians became the Great Beast God Daizyuzin and destroy Dora Sphinx. In the aftermath of the battle, Goushi and the others accepted Geki as their true leader of the team with everyone vowing to work together as a team from now on. Goushi was a loyal member of the Zyurangers, assisting the team in defeating a plethora of Dora Monsters unleashed by Bandora. In these early days the Zyurangers fought to prevent Bandora from obtaining the last surviving Dinosaur Eggs in existence. Although the eggs ended up lost at sea, Goushi and his teammates vowed to find them and nurse the hatchlings once they were born. Not long after this, Goushi was reminded of his sister when he got to know a young girl named Ritsuko and her younger brother Shigeru. He quickly became close to them, even attending Shigeru's 10th birthday. Shortly thereafter, Shigeru was kidnapped by Bandora who needed a 10-year-old to forge the Durandol, a powerful sword. Goushi put his life on the line to save Shigeru, clashing with the Durandol wielding Dora Knight. Ultimately, the Zyurangers discovered that the sword could not be used to harm Shigeru, and exploted this weakness in order to destroy Dora Knight and Durandol. Burai Later, Ryota, the grandson of Forest Guardian Gnome sought to awaken Yamato Tribe Knight Burai, yet another tribal warrior like the rest of the Zyurangers. Goushi and the rest of the Zyurangers defied Barza and Gnome and helped Royta awaken this new warrior. To the Zyuranger's surprise, when Burai was finally awoken, he became the DragonRanger and declared war against the Zyurangers, as he bore a grudge against Geki's Yamato Tribe. After their defeat at the hands of the DragonRanger, Goushi and the otherse learned that Burai and Geki were brothers and the sons of the Yamato Tribe's Black Knight. When the Yamato King and Queen sought a male heir to the throne, they took Geki as their adoptive son. Revolting against this, the Black Knight fought the king and died. Burai vowed to avenge the death of his father ever since. Feeling sympathetic toward his long-lost brother, Geki reached out to Burai to join the other Zyurangers. Unfortunately, Burai was too consumed by a lust for revenge and sought to battle Geki to the death. Things for Goushi and his allies continued to get worse. When the Dinosaur Eggs resurfaced, the group attempted to recover them having to face a new threat from Lamy, the wife of Bandora's loyal warrior Grifforzer. Not only did they fail to recover the eggs, but a three-way battle against Grifforzer, Burai, and Lamy ended when a solar eclipse cut off Daiyuzin's access to the Gaiatron energy it needs to function. Goushi and his allies watched in horror as the Guardian Beasts were swallowed into the Earth and apparently destroyed. Shouldering the blame for this, a disenfranchised Geki quit the Zyurangers in shame. However, Goushi and the others convinced him to rejoin the group when Burai returned -- having learned that he was living on borrowed time -- and unleashed the Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar and incited a rampage in yet another attempt to end his brother's life. With things looking bleaker than ever, the Zyurangers prayers are answered when the Guardian Beasts re-emerge having fully healed themselves. This later led to the battle to the finish Burai craved against his brother. Geki ultimately proved to be the greater warrior when he refused to end Burai's life, he realized that his brother actually cared for him. Burai then sided with the Zyurangers to drive off Bandora's forces. Although Burai had finally made peace with Geki, he disappeared after the battle, unable to tell his brother that his time on Earth was limited, forcing him to remain in the Lapseless Room, a timeless realm that allowed him to delay his impending death. Reinvigorated by their latest victory against Bandora, Goushi continued fight alongside the Zyurangers against subsequent threats. Although they were helped on occasion by Burai, they would not learn why he only appeared for brief intervals. It was during this period that Goushi learned to appreciate the final works of an artist named Tsumura, whose final work -- a statue of a fairy -- was on display at a nearby park. When Bandora sent Dora Tarantula to besmirch Tsumara's legacy, Goushi helped destroy the monster and return the statue to its proper place. Dai-Satan Things became more difficult for the Zyurangers after Bandora gained access with to Dokiita clay, which allowed her to create more powerful Dora Monsters, such as Dora Franke and new Golem Soldiers. While Goushi and the others battled these threats, Geki and Burai were transported to the realm of Beast Knight God King Brachion by Daiyuzin. The pair had to combine their power in order to recover the Thunder Slingers, a new powerful weapon that allowed them to destroy the new, more powerful Golems. Dora Franke, on the other hand, proved more difficult to destroy, becoming the more powerful Zombie Franke. Bandora then began capturing children to sacrifice to her so-called "Satan Tower" in order to summon Dai-Satan, the ruler of Hell, and the source of her powers. Despite the Zyuranger's efforts, Bandora succeeded and Dai-Satan transformed her monster to Satan Franke. Thankfully, the Zyurangers were assisted by King Brachion, merging with Daiyuzin and Dragon Caeser to become Kyukyoku Gattai Ultimate Daizyuzin, destroying Satan Franke and driving back Dai-Satan. It was during the course of this final battle, that the Zyurangers learned of Burai's limited mortality. Immediately after their battle with Dai-Satan, Geki was deeply affected by the news that his brother would die in the near future. Bandora sought to exploit this by dispatching the monster known as Dora Narcissus, a creature that claimed that it could keep Burai alive. This made Geki reluctant to fight, but Goushi reminded Geki of his true responsibilities and the Zyurangers destroyed Dora Narcissus by turning the creature's own vanity against it. After a series of successful battles, the Zyurangers finally recovered the lost dinosaur eggs and turned them over to King Brachion to incubate. Burai Dies Eventually, Burai's regular aid reduced his time on Earth to mere minutes, prompting Bandora to exploit this and force his death. To this end, she summoned Dora Gansaku to pose as Dragon Caeser to force Burai out of the Lapless Room. While dealing with this threat, Goushi and the others learned that they could save Burai's life-restoring elixir in a hidden realm. Petitioning the Guardian Beasts to help them reach this place, only Dan and Goushi were sent to recover the elixir. Ultimately, Dora Gansaku is destroyed, but time begins to run out. Although Goushi and Dan succeeded in getting the elixir, they learned that it could not be used to restore Burai and used it instead to save the life of Kota Matsui a boy that was mortally wounded during the battle. Burai died by his brother's side, but not before passing on his weapons to Geki. Not only was Geki now able to use his late brother's weapons in battle, but could also summon Dragon Ceaser to assist them when needed. When summoning Zyusouken and the Dragon Armor, he became known as the Armed TyrannoRanger. Not long after this, Goushi met Sayaka Yamazaki, the greatest swordswoman in Japan. When Sayaka earned the attention of Bandora, Goushi came to her aid, fighting off the talent stealing monster known as Dora Chimaera. Goushi continued helping the Zyurangers achieve even more victories, including foiling an attempt by Bandora to ruin their reputations using impostors. . The Final Battle It was about this time that Dai-Satan was staging for his return and ushering in a prophecy that could end in Armageddon. To this end, Dai-Satan returned Kai, Bandora's long dead son. With four hypnotized children, Kai was given the giant mech known as Dora Talos to destroy Daiyuzin. In the ensuing battle with Dora Talos, the Zyurangers attempted to summon King Brachion, but this was all a ploy to capture the Guardian Beast and the eggs which it carried within. Retreating, the heroes learned from Barza that this "Dino-Pocalypse" was foretold and that if the last two dinosaur eggs in existence are destroyed, not only would dinosaurs finally become extinct, but Daiyuzin would lose his powers paving the way for Bandora's conquest of Earth. It is here they also learn that the root of Bandora's evil was due to the fact that, millions of years earlier, he son Kai was accidentally killed by dinosaurs. While the team was learning this, Dai-Satan was summoned once more and used his power to assist Dora Talos on his reign of terror. Things became worse when both Daiyuzin and Dragon Ceaser were defeated and banished by Bandora, stripping the Zyurangers of their powers. About ready to give up, Goushi and the others were visited by the spirit of Burai who encouraged them to keep fighting and gave them access to the mystical dimension where the Guardian Beasts were being held prisoner. Travelling to the magical realm, Geki, Dan and Goushi battled an army of previously defeated Dora Monsters. They succeeded in freeing the Guardian Beasts and restoring their lost powers. Back on Earth, Goushi and the others summoned Ultimate Daizyuzin, destroying Dora Talos and banishing Dai-Satan once more. They later stormed Bandora's Palace and discovered their foe cradling the dead body of Kai in her arms. Losing her son for a second time caused Bandora to shed a tear, the one thing that could strip her of all her power. It was then that Daizyuzin exiled Bandora and her gang within a new jar that would drift into space forever. With the threat of Bandora over and the dinosaur eggs successfully hatched, the Zyurangers were given their just reward: a place among the gods in the realm of the Guaridan Beasts. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Goushi returned to Earth, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai MammothRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Goushi returned to Earth once again to fight alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The MammothRanger powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. The Day of Battle Goushi then appeared to Gai Ikari in episode 50 of ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger to help him save a woman trapped under debris. He then told Gai that he shouldn't worry about what happens to the rest of the Super Sentai, as using the Greatest Treasure would erase the history of the previous 34 Super Sentai. Farewell Space Pirates Later on, he was seen holding his Ranger Key, and he nodded to the Gokaigers as they left. It is assumed his teammates have their powers once more as well. Super Hero Taisen , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Goushi, alongside his team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he s seen fighting Hades God Dagon. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters As the satellite was destroyed, his team appears to retrieve their Dino Buckler. He later fought Neo-Grifforzer with his team. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger MammothRanger appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Akibaranger The six Zyurangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Zyuranger video game Mammoth Ranger Goushi is the player Zyuranger in the fourth stage of the ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. As with the other stages, Mammoth Ranger begins his stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with his corresponding Legendary Weapon (Mothbreaker) by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contain ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well display a still of the character's mecha (Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth) and its specifications. At the end of the stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show, Goushi's villain is Grifforzer. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Goushi/MammothRanger: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base MammothRanger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars MammothRanger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Zyuranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars MammothRanger Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth Arsenal *Dino Buckler *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick / Ranger Sword / Ranger Gun **Thunder Slinger *Mothbreaker *Sidezaurer 2 Ranger Key The is Goushi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MammothRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as MammothRanger. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. The Zyuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet MammothRanger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Black and Green warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Goushi received his key back, allowing him to become MammothRanger once more. Imitations A Golem Soldier was disguised as MammothRanger as part of the Fake Zyuranger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Goushi is portrayed by (Credited under . As a child, he was portrayed by . As MammothRanger, his suit actor was , and Yasuhiko Imai (今井 靖彦 Imai Yasuhiko). Notes *Similar to Mysterious Wizard Barza's cameo as a young version of Zordon, Goushi also makes a cameo in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. A scene in which he fights (untransformed) against Dora Knight appears in "Happy Birthday, Zack", where Finster recounts how Knasty Knight made "mincemeat" out of Tarmac 3's finest warrior, and in "Green With Evil Part 2, Jason's Battle", when Finster remembers how the Sword of Darkness was acquired, Goushi appears as one of Zordon's soldiers. *Goushi's tribe name is a common surname from the northern part of India within the Brahmin caste of Hinduism. *Despite sharing positions as Black ranger with Zack Taylor, Goushi shares much more in common with his comrade Dan's American counterpart Billy Cranston. *Goushi's appearance in Gokaiger makes him the final representative of a Sentai series to appear in the tribute season. **He is also the last Sentai Legend to receive a Legend Shift. *Goushi is the first Sentai Ranger to have an elephant motif, followed by Tusk (even though MammothRanger is based on a woolly mammoth). *Goushi is the only Zyuranger to transform in every episode, although his transformed shots from episode 42 weren't used in Power Rangers. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *MammothRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MammothRanger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Zyurangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Axe-users Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle